


Maybe

by PenelopeGrace



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeGrace/pseuds/PenelopeGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of WonderBat (BMWW). What if there are no superheroes and supervillains? One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these characters. Maybe one day, if I become as rich as Bruce Wayne, I’ll buy off DC and make sure WonderBat happens. 
> 
> This is my first published fanfiction. I have several that aren’t published, but… This is one for the fun of it. 
> 
> Also, this one-shot is set in an AU where superheroes and supervillains don’t exist. Bruce Wayne’s parents never died, and magic and gods aren’t real.

Maybe in another life, we can be together.

—***—

He works a lot. As the CEO of Wayne Enterprise, he works day and night. He especially has a gift towards technology and discovering new innovations. He barely has a social life, but when his parents call, he would be slightly irritated. But he would answer. Sometimes, he takes them for granted. But he loves them all the same.

At a charity gala for Wayne Foundation, he goes through the messages on his phone. Takeovers, proposals, budget plans, and taxes are on his mind. He barely notices the blinding flashes as he walks on the red carpet. He gives a few words to one Clark Kent and his partner Lois Lane from the Daily Planet. Then he enters.

Society girls crowd to him, and he could flash them all a smile. They would fall in love with him—or his wallet. He answers the messages from Fox, and he moves through the party. He wishes that he can leave.

“Bruce,” coos a girl in a little red dress. She slinks up on his side, her bright amber eyes glimmering in the lights. “Would you like to dance? You work too hard.”

“I don’t have time,” he replies.

Then a woman with brown hair cuts in and hugs her son. “Bruce! You should be a little nicer to the guests. Remember”—she glares with disapproval at her son’s beeping phone—“what I said about business and parties?” She quickly grabs it and hands it over to her husband. “Thomas, make sure he doesn’t get ahold of this until midnight.”

“Father,” he grits.

Thomas looks at his son with sympathy. “You know, I can’t. Your mother will have my head if I betray her in anyway.” He laces his arm through his wife’s and then puts Bruce’s phone in the breast pocket. “You’ll get this back.”

Martha is already to the next person who will listen to her words, chatting about woman’s rights and the poverty levels in Gotham.

Eyeing his only son, Thomas mutters, “Maybe you’ll get this back one minute before midnight.”

“Thomas,” warningly scolds Martha, seemingly able to keep an ear to their conversation and her husband’s sympathies.

Thomas pales, and the two go on to greet their guests.

Bruce looks around for any fellow coworkers. He spies Lucius Fox and walks over. His phone may be gone, but it is easy enough to replace it.

—***—

Diana Prince is always noted for her remarkable beauty. When she steps out on the red carpet, hundreds of cameras go off and everyone screams her name. As an ambassador in the United Nations, she works hard to make a difference in the world. Passionate, strong, and beautiful, she is either loved or envied.

She stops by a reporter who won the Pulitzer prize. Lois Lane, the lady in purple pantsuit, is paired up with Clark Kent. The two ladies chatted for a moment, catching up on their friendship and the old times. Then Diana makes her way into the gala.

The second she steps into the room, every eye is upon her. A hush is thrown into every conversation as everyone turns to gaze at the black-haired and blue-eyed woman whose beauty has said to been blessed by Aphrodite herself.

Then the moment is lost when men dressed in tuxedos and ladies in colorful dresses starts bombarding her with questions about the United Nations and her brand new dress from Dior. Diana Prince, finally out in the public. Her great achievements for peace and humanity are not to be missed. Reporters invited to the gala crowd around, and Lois Lane—who stands next to the dubious businessman, Lex Luthor—is ready to help her old friend.

—***—

Bruce stops momentarily at the silence in the gala. His parents, who greets the British Prime Minster, stop chatting for a moment and stare at the entrance. Diana Prince wears a stunning black dress with a modest neckline. Her black hair is unbound, and he swears that every eye is on her tonight.

Ignoring Lucius Fox, he walks to her. A man lost and trapped. He meets her sky-blue eyes, and his legs move across the ballroom. He steps through the anxious crowd around Miss Prince and gives her an arm.

“May I have this dance?”

“Yes!” exclaims Diana, her hand in his.

He guides her to the dance floor, curious to know more about her. The music quiets for a moment, and a classical piece starts.

“Thank you, Mister…?”

“Wayne. Bruce Wayne,” he answers.

“I’m Diana Prince.”

—***—

The dance doesn’t seem to last long enough. Bruce and Diana share small talk. The topics range from her charity to his family’s business. The two chat for a long time.

“Gotham is a beautiful city. It gets better every day.”

“Your hometown is Gateway City,” remarks Bruce.

“How did you know?”

“I heard of you. It is hard not to.”

Diana smiles, her boldness shining. “What else have you heard about me?”

“Very good things,” he replies. “Would you like to escape this scene? I know a good diner close to Bludhaven. It is not too far.”

“I would love to. It’ll be good to have some fun.”

—***—

In the corner of the room and surrounded by guests, Martha Wayne takes a knowing sip from her champagne glass and then goes back to the conversation at hand. She smiles, knowing it is a good decision to confiscate that ridiculous phone from her son’s possession.

“What is that look on your face?” whispers Thomas.

“What look?” She blinks, innocently.


End file.
